1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to additives for promoting the levelness, i.e., evenness in thickness or distribution, of waxes applied to hard surfaces as protective coatings.
2. Prior Art
Benning U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,702 (1952) shows procedures for preparing fluoroalkylphosphonic compounds which may be used for preparing the esters of this invention.
Geen U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,098 (1960) discloses the use of numerous fluorine-containing compounds as leveling agents in film-forming polishing compositions, including ammonium dodecafluoroheptyl phosphate.
Mackenzie U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,241 (1963) discloses as oil repellents when applied to solid materials the fluorophosphates used in this invention.
Zdanowski U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,325 (1967) discloses floor polishes of a type improved by the present invention.
Petrella U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,067 (1975) discloses many floor polishes improved by the addition thereto of certain fluorochemicals different from those of this invention.